Scarlett
by FueledByCocaine
Summary: Parts Of Jack's past is catching up with him. Will it be enough to ruin their relationship? Ianto x Jack Slash REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the BBC and the wonderful (if strange) mind of Mr Russell T Davis.

All except Scarlett who will appear in later chapters who is copyrighted. Just ask permission to use her via Email if you want to borrow her but please ask first 'cos anything else is just rude.

Hiring Ianto had been the greatest thing that Captain Jack Harkness had ever done since arriving at Torchwood 3. He was nice and stocky, worked and followed orders well and looked amazing in a suit. Saying that he looked even better without his suit – that and every other piece of clothing.

Ianto entered Jack's office. He lay the tray of coffee and phone messages on the front of his desk and walked around to see if Jack really was asleep. Jack opened his eyes to see Ianto standing next to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You awake?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Never sleep "Jack answered simply. Ianto leaned over Jack to reach the tray of coffee. Jack reached out a hand and stroked Ianto's bum fondly.

"Nice pert arse, Ianto" Jack commented.

"Ahhh" said Ianto coyly, slowly standing up straight. "If only I could find a good use for it."

Jack stood up behind him. Ianto could feel his breath on the side of his neck as jack moved closer.

"Oh, I can think of quite a few." Jack whispered as one hand slowly creeped towards Ianto's fly. Just then, right on cue, Gwen barged into Jack's office, mentioning something about the meeting in the boardroom. She stopped when she noticed how close Jack was to Ianto and where one of his hands was wandering. Jack gave Ianto's neck a quick kiss before turning towards Gwen. He took hold of her by the shoulders and marched her through the Hub into the boardroom.

Gwen took her seat opposite Jack and half-listened to what Tosh was saying about bits of Torchwood 4 appearing around the country. However she tried to concentrate, she couldn't help noticing the glazed over, far-away look in Jack's eyes. In fact the only time the look left was when Ianto entered bringing tidings of coffee. Jack pulled himself straight in his chair and let a smirk unfurl on his face.

As Ianto handed Jack a coffee, Gwen noticed that Jack's gaze never left Ianto's eyes as he whispered his thanks and watched him supply everyone else with coffee.

After the meeting, Jack hurried out of the Boardroom to, "See a man about a dog." So it left just Gwen, Tosh and Owen in the room quietly sipping cold coffee. "Have either of you noticed anything about Jack and Ianto lately?" Gwen asked. Own laughed coffee up through his nose.

"What?! Are you completely thick?!" he asked, coffee dripping from his chin.

Gwen didn't really understand this remark. "Tell me Gwen have you ever seen Jack or Ianto go home?" Tosh asked. Gwen began to think about this but was rudely interrupted.

"'Course you haven't, They don't go home! They stay here and shag until they ache."

Gwen was shocked by Owen's revelation but was even more shocked by the fact that she had never noticed any of it herself. "Saying that", Tosh added. "It's got a lot more luvie-dovie lately."

Own grunted, "So long as I'm not asked to join them.. Again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the BBC and the wonderful (if strange) mind of Mr Russell T Davis.

All except Scarlett who will appear in later chapters who is copyrighted. Just ask permission to use her via Email if you want to borrow her but please ask first 'cos anything else is just rude.

Jack and Ianto both fell into a heap on Jack's bed. Both slightly Sticky with sweat and breathing deeply, They lay there gazing into each other's eyes

"I really Love you" Ianto sighed, a grin spread wide across his face.

Jack sat up slowly, bringing up one of his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. "Ianto, you know if I could say it… You know I would…"

Ianto silenced him by placing a gentle finger on Jacks lips. "It's Ok. I understand," He let his hand fall. "I mean, what would Scarlett say?" Ianto said pulling his mournful face into a smile like grimace.

Jack suddenly seemed sad and uncomfortable. "Don't mention that Bitch to me." He spat.

"Oh come on! You're not still pissy about her leaving you here?"

"Yes I am!" Jack snapped back. This annoyed Ianto somewhat.

"She had to Jack. Someone is coming for you! You know that's what she promised!" Jack still seemed pissed off. Ianto let his face soften. "You know a wicked as that girl is, I love her for leaving you here…"

Jacked turned to face him, really pissed off now.

"…BECAUSE," Ianto continued quickly, "It means that I can do this…" Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack lovingly. Eventually Jack pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lets find a use for your ass!" he leaned back in Kissing Ianto and pushing Him Back down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Doctor who or Torchwood, in fact I only own Scarlett. Keep on reading coz the ending is wicked. Dunno when it will be up yet though. I have limited access to the computer (namely only at school), and please review, I don't get many but everytime I do they make me smile, even if you tell me my story is shit.

**THE FIRST POSTING OF THIS CHAPTER WAS INCOMPLETE. THIS IS THE COMPLETE VERSION!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**ALSO PRETTTY PLZ I THINK I LOVE U!!!! LOL**

All Torchwood staff sat at their desks, bored and hot. Nobody said much, they were all lost in their own worlds.

The heavy vault door rolled back, and a woman, with black hair, heavy black eye liner and a sexily simple black dress entered the hub.

She walked across to the now standing group, (where Owen was counting how many people stood there) and went straight to Jack, and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Okay so I'm judging by that kiss, that you don't want me here."

Jack became uncomfortable.

"Now that could be one of many reasons. One is that your still pissy because I left you here, thought that's the most obvious. The other is…"

She surveyed jack for a moment.

"… feelings. Now I'm the greatest girl in the universe. We all know that. So what PEASENT has taken your fancy this time?"

She turned to the rest of the group, a smile wide across her face.

First was Owen.

She surveyed him for a minute.

Then suddenly she stuck her hand down his pants and grasped his cock.

Owen let out an audible gasp.

She pulled out her hand, wiped it on Owen's shirt with a muttered "too small…"

Next was Toshiko

She looked her up and down.

"A bit too geeky." She said

She looked at jack

"Pretty though."

Jack nodded his approval?

"Ianto!" she exclaimed as she reached him.

"Hi Scarlett." Ianto answered.

Scarlett turned to Jack

"Well obviously, but that's old news."

She then moved on to Gwen.

She stood there for ages, looking her up and down…

When she finally spoke she seemed really pissed off.

"Buck toothed." She stated quietly

She walked to jack. She began to kiss him, her fingers on his temples.

Then she pulled away, smiling and nodding slowly.

Jack relaxed, - everything must be fine.

Her smile vanished.

He'd been wrong before, thought jack, as scarletts pointed stiletto came into sharp contact with his groin.

"Excuse me, I have work to do." Scarlett said as she walked off into the hub, leaving jack spluttering and moaning on the floor.

"Jack?!" Gwen asked

"Ice- get me ice!" Jack screamed between moans.

Jack sat in a seat, ice pack against his balls.

"Who is she jack?" Tosch asked

Jack smiled

"She is sacrlett."

Both Ianto and jack sat there, looks of impression on their faces

"Alright shes not that good!" said gwen, looking from one to the other.

Both began to argue.

"But she is! She's beautiful…"

"Amazing…"

"Evil…"

"…And she's right. She is the greatest girl in the universe. And id know ive seen the universe!"

"How do you know her?" Owen asked.

"She er, helped me get revenge. Someone stole my memories and she helped me get revenge. She's MY bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A LOT MORE SEX AND BLOOD.**

**IF U HVNT READ THE REDONE CHAPTER 3 READ IT FIRST!**

N/B IN MY MIND GWEN IS A FLOOZY. SO THIS SCENE WOULD WORK.

Gwen walked slowly through the vaults, not paying much attention to what was around her.

Until she felt a hand seize her throat from behind and hold her against the wall.

Gwen was spun around so her back was against the wall, and scarletts hand was tight on her throat choking her.

"Hi! Gwen," scarlet said sweetly, - mockingly.

"Just a little reminder, KEPP TOUR CHEAP WHORE OF AN ASS AWAY FROM JACK!"

She stopped shouting , took a deep breadth and whispered.

"I'm not a fool, and I'm not human. I look at you and I can see your memories, your filthy daydreams and your dirty desires. Your head is sick! Stay away from him or ill make your life HELL"

She contemplated gwen for a moment.

"Just to be on the safe side…"

She then began to kiss gwen gently, until gwen began to kiss her back.

Then she bit, hard on gwens tongue, and she didn't stop until she felt the hot rush of metallic blood fill her mouth.

Gwen fell to the floor, blood pouring from her mouth, when scarlet finally let go.

Scarlett spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Dirty slapper."

With that she stepped over a weeping gwen and left.


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own torchwood.

**TO CLEAR THIS UP SEEN AS SOME PEOPLE CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY FOR THIS NUGGET OF INFORMATION…… SCARLETT HAS AN 'AURA' SHE CAN MAKE YOU DO OR BELIVE WHATEVER SHE WANTS YOU TO.**

Scarlett entered jacks office to find him and ianto busy stripping each other of clothing.

She walked right up to them both and began to kiss him.

Then she sat on the desk, legs wide, moaning softly as jack began to fuck her.

She sat there, enjoying the feeling whilst she wanked ianto at the same time.

All three came together, moaning loudly and holding each other close.

Scarlet stood up and fixed her skirt, she was in the middle of washing her hands when..

Owen barged into the office, looked straight at jack, who was busy sucking ianto and called,

"Jack, Jack!"

Jack slowly turned around to face Owen

"Something in the vaults has bit – almost clean through Gwen's tongue. You've got to come."

Owen, ignoring the situation he had found his boss in turned and left.

Scarlett stood in the corner, biting her lip and giving jack puppy dog eyes.

"Scarlett. I know this was you, it's your trademark. I'll deal with you later!"

He finished dressing and ran from the room.

"I can't believe he reacted like that, I didn't even do anything!"

"You bit through her tongue!"

"I know, it's not like I shot her!"

Ianto laughed, here he was standing on Scarlett's ship listening to her moan on and on about jack.

Scarlett sat on her sofa looking at her feet.

"I shouldn't have come here, I don't even think he loves me anymore." She sounded really upset.

"Course he does! He doesn't even like Gwen!"

"Really?"

He sat down next to her.

"Yeah"

"Then Ianto, answer me this, - where is jack right now?"

Ianto had a wild guess.

"In his office doing paperwork."

Her heavily pencilled eyes became glazed over.

"No he's at gwen cooper's flat, telling her all of my good points. Problem is, he can't find any."

"ianto interrupted

"I'm sure that's not true"

Scarlett suddenly became still and silent.

"Whats up?"

"He said it, he told Gwen cooper that he loves her."

Ianto's heart sank.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I'm telepathic with him I know everything!"

"Well, it doesn't matter you can love more than one person."

Scarlett looked at him like he was thick.

"No you can't, its physically and mentally impossible. You might think you do, but you don't its just lust sexual animal urges, you can only say it, mean it to one person at a time. And now he loves Gwen Cooper."

Ianto ran from her ship, trying to hide the tears flooding his pale face.

And back on the ship, a huge grin spread across Scarletts face.

It was almost TOO easy.

**What do you think I tried to make this chapter longer because the others where short.**

**The last couple of chapters will come soon, but you might have to wait because school starts in 2 days!!!!**

**Read and review most comments welcome even if they upset me a bit.**

**I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


End file.
